Into the Shadows
by Danny Phantasm
Summary: Danny knows something's up when he starts seeing shadows moving everywhere he goes, he just doesn't know what it is. Suddenly he's caught up in the world of wizards and magic when he is fetched by Dumbledore (with the help of a little meddling by Clockwork) before you-know-who can take him. Charged with protecting Harry, his life just took another unexpected turn. [T for violence.]
1. Chapter 1

** Hello there! I am Danny Phantasm (dunno if the username has changed yet or not but oh well :P) and this is my first uploaded fanfiction. So, um, it's a crossover of Danny Phantom and Harry Potter! Guess, um, pre-Phantom Planet? Nobody knows his secret except Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. ^-^ And Danny Phantom is awesome. :3 I'm just really into that again right now (used to watch it all the time when I was littler). Anyways, hope you enjoy the story!**

** *goes ghost and flies out***

* * *

Danny was not having a good day. First he was woken up an hour before he was actually supposed to because of the Box Ghost, Skulker decided to attack him _during_ school, and his parents were having what he called a 'Fenton-Invention Frenzy' where they tested all their new ghost equipment (while he was _inside_ the house). So yeah, today was not a good day.

He grumbled to himself as he walked home, tugging on his backpack straps while staring at the ground.

Sam couldn't come over since her parents were forcing her to a fancy dinner party (and this time there was no way she was getting out of wearing a dress) and Tucker was currently on a trip to some random tech convention for the weekend, having to leave right after school had ended.

That was how Danny found himself walking home, alone, while it was nearing dark not only because it was winter, but also because he just finished his week long, after school detention with Mr. Lancer.

He sighed, rounding the corner and meeting the sight of his house.

Hopefully his parents were done with the testing. Even though they never seemed to notice, he could never be too cautious when they were trying new inventions. Every time he thought about them finding out about his secret it made him shudder. Though they were his parents, who loved him dearly, he could never be completely sure if they would try to dissect him or not. And he definitely _did not_ want to be cut open.

Shuddering again, he zipped up his hoodie, not because he was cold, just to make it look like he was. After all, it was below freezing, and anyone would think he was crazy for not wearing something to cover up. The cold just never really bothered him anymore.

The 14-year-old was about to walk up the steps to his front door when the lights of the 'Fenton Works' sign suddenly went out.

Puzzled, he looked up, waiting to see if they would come back on but they didn't. That was when he started to notice the lights in the lampposts were going out too. At first he thought power outage but noticed the rest of the town still had power. What was going on?

Letting his backpack slide off his shoulders after making sure no one was around, he let his eyes switch from baby blue to toxic green, allowing him to see the darkness now enveloping his street.

"Hello?" he called out, after a moment's hesitation.

Immediately after he spoke all the lights went out, dowsing the street in a murky, inky blackness. Even so he could still see in it.

Danny looked around, trying to see what was happening, and odd feeling of being watched suddenly welling up in him. He was about to call out again when he suddenly noticed a noise.

It seemed to be pouring out of the shadows between houses, under porches, in the bushes, and any other place that seemed to be darker than everything else. He couldn't make out what the noise was, but it sounded like whispering. Danny strained to hear what the voices were saying, but it just came to him in a jumbled mess.

Then the shadows between some of the houses began to move. Shifting and crawling over each other, which not only struck him as odd, but made him fearful as he backed up against the door.

Whatever was happening, it certainly wasn't being caused by a ghost.

Danny wanted to change form and see if he could fight it off but his parents were right in the house. That's when it hit him, his parents were _in the house_.

He backed off from the door, about to turn around and knock on it when it suddenly opened. Quickly he switched his eyes from green to blue as he turned around to see his mother standing in the doorway.

Just as it had all started, the shadows disappeared and all the lights came back on like normal.

"Danny, what are you doing out here at this time?" his mom asked before looking down at his backpack. "And why is your backpack on the ground?" Laughing a bit nervously (though his mother couldn't tell) he picked the half snow covered backpack up from the ground and grinned while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry mom. I was hanging out with Sam and Tucker." he answered back. His mother's questioning look turned into a smile as she heard about his friends and nodding before pulling him inside. At least she didn't questions him. Danny didn't want her to know he had detention. _Again_.

"Honey! Aren't you cold in such a thin sweatshirt?" she asked as she shut the door, letting him take his shoes off before dragging him towards the kitchen. The teen rolled his eyes and set his bag on the table as she started making hot chocolate.

"I'm fine mom. It keeps me warm enough and you won't have to spend money on a coat." Danny said, while really thinking, 'I really don't need a coat since the cold has no affect on me anymore because I'm a half ghost with ice powers'.

Watching as his mom moved around the kitchen, he saw his sister Jazz come down the stairs. She started looking worriedly at him with their mother's back turned, when she saw him widen his eyes slightly and nod his head towards her. Jazz saw the steam rising towards the ceiling out of a pot and her eyes widened as well. One, because Danny can't have anything warm. Two, their mom was making it. And three, _their mom_ was making it.

"Oh, mom! I need help...on this project...about ghosts!" she started as she walked into the kitchen, coming up with something to keep their mother distracted.

Danny mouthed a 'thanks Jazz' towards his sister before pretending to yawn loudly and excusing himself, making his way upstairs.

Once he was out of harm's way (he's learned already to avoid his mother's cooking as much as possible) he sighed and started walking towards his room. Opening the door, he entered and shut it behind him before slumping against the wood.

Not only did he have a bad day, he was dang tired because of it.

He was about to get up from the door and get ready for bed when a blue wisp of cold air suddenly came out of his mouth.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! FEAR MY SQUARE CARDBOARD VENGEANCE!"

"Not again." Danny groaned, muttering 'going ghost' after before flying out the window catch the ghost (who still seemed to be the only one who always got out of the thermos and the Ghost Zone fastest).

Unknown to the halfa as he flew off to take care of the Box Ghost before bed, there were people watching him. One from the shadows, and another from all the way across the ocean. Both with different purposes.

* * *

** YOU HAVE ALL HAD THE IMMENSE HONOR OF EXPERIENCING MY LAMENESS! *insert evil laugh* Muhahahahahahahahaha-cough,hack-hahahahahaha! :D**

** Anyways. o u o; I hope you enjoyed the beginning, and, um, there's more to come (hopefully)! ^^; Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed! ;u; I didn't even ask and oh my gosh, I'm so happy! *squeals and accidentally phases my legs through the floor* Oops. *comes back up* Anyways, again, thank you SO much! ^-^ It means a lot to me to know you like it already, and you bothered to comment on this lameness dredged up from the confines of my darkest brain spot (okay not really. *shot for trying to be mysterious and dramatic*).**

**So, um, without further ado! *hack* The second chapter is here! :3 I hope you'll enjoy it! See you next time!**

***goes ghost before phasing through the wall***

**[P.S. - Fixed the grammar mistakes in chapter 1! o u o]**

* * *

Dumbledore frowned as he looked into what seemed to be a glass ball (though that would be totally stereotypical and lame, pointing out that it was clearly NOT a glass ball) as a boy with shockingly bright white hair and glowing green eyes flew through the night with an obvious scowl on his face.

The boy was no older than 14 years old, quite young to be doing what he was doing, not to mention on a daily basis. Although the headmaster of Hogwarts decided the American was kind of like Harry in a sense. Both had to deal with many terrifying things, albeit different, at such young ages.

His reason for frowning, were the shadows shifting and turning in the scenery as the ghost boy moved forward to the source of loud yelling.

The old wizard knew exactly what those shadows meant and wanted nothing more than to pull the young boy out of there and bring him to a safer place. You-know-who was obviously trying to recruit (more like force) more beings into his army of Death Eaters. Judging from how the boy was half ghost and half human, meaning he was half dead and half alive, Voldemort would treat him like a creature, and not the human he really was when trying to take him.

There were things keeping Dumbledore from just fetching the boy yet though.

For one, it seemed the boy was very protective of his home town, and he could tell from the way he kept firing at the almost harmless ghost controlling the cardboard boxes and wooden crates in the viewing glass (because it's still definitely NOT a glass ball). Another was the fact that the boy was the type not to trust people easily.

It would be hard to bring him to Hogwarts, and even though he had a job, Dumbledore thought that being away from his town for a little while wouldn't hurt too much.

Sighing to himself, he was about to stop using the viewing glass when everything froze, including him.

Suddenly a green swirling portal opened up in the middle of the room, and out came a purple clothed figure floating above the ground. Pulling a Time Medallion out of their pocket, he slipped it over the headmaster's head and smile that knowing smile as the wizard started to move again.

Dumbledore quickly stood up and pulled out his wand, ready to blast the new presence if it presented a threat.

"Who are you?" he asked in a demanding tone. With Voldemort's ever rising numbers, he couldn't be too sure if this being was on his side or not.

"Now, now Dumbledore, you can put that away. I'm not here to cause harm, merely to provide you some information on how to bring Danny Phantom to your side." the man said, and once again smiled that knowing smile when the old wizard lowered his wand. "I am Clockwork, but you probably know me as Father Time." Seeing the old man's eyes widen and his mouth drop slightly he smiled again, a small twitch of the lips.

"Why would you, want to help us?" Dumbledore asked as he gestured for the being to sit down, doing so himself.

"I do not need to sit." Clockwork said while waving his hand before nodding and getting to business. "I'm here to help because I have not only seen what the future would be if Voldemort were to succeed, but have also seen the future if Danny were to help in your cause. No, I cannot tell you what happens," he said, noting how Dumbledore was going to ask. "I can, however, give you some advice and bring Danny to you without him causing too much trouble for you. I'm sure you've seen out untrusting he can be about others.

Dumbledore nodded at this as he watched the floating man with curiosity, but was also listening with rapt attention.

"Danny is to become Harry Potter's 'bodyguard', if you may. I know Harry may not like the arrangement, after all, Danny is a couple years younger than him but perfectly capable of protection. You see, as a ghost thrives because of its obsession, potentially their strong point, Danny would the perfect candidate since his obsession is protection. Of course it would take a while for the two to warm up, and Danny would have to keep his secret of being a halfa but other than those points, it leads to a good future for everyone."

As the old man took in the information, Clockwork smiled for the 4th time that knowing smile before moving towards the portal to the Ghost Zone.

"Wait." Dumbledore said as he stood up and the ghost stopped. "If this is the way it's supposed to go, I still don't have the means of bringing young Daniel to Hogwarts, and Harry can't certainly leave since it gives him protection and allows him to further his studies."

At this Clockwork nodded as looked at Dumbledore.

"I've already decided how he will get here. Come," he gestured towards the portal. "Normally humans can't survive in the Ghost Zone but I will protect you. With me there, Danny will be persuaded more easily. After all, I'm technically his guardian as of now."

Looking at the portal warily, Dumbledore finally nodded and side stepped his desk as he walked closer to the swirling mass. As of now he couldn't wrap his mind around this man, Father Time, being a ghost as all the ghosts at Hogwarts were intangible and had no color unlike him, but that would be a matter for another time. He nodded to the ghost as it took him by the shoulder and both of them entered the portal.

The old man didn't know where it would take them, and he certainly didn't like not knowing, but he had to make sure all of his students were protected. And if that meant jumping into portals with a ghost who called himself Clockwork then he would do just that, as he was doing now.

* * *

**Once again you have experienced my utter lameness! :D *gets shot* OTL Anyways, we're getting close to Dumbledore fetching Danny! o w o Will he make it on time or will you-know-who manage to steal him first? Only Clockwork knows (and the author but shh! *put finger to lips* nobody's supposed to know that).**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and sorry if Clockwork or Dumbledore seems OOC. T^T I'm still trying to figure out how to write their characters (it would be nice if you'll keep in mind that I just got back into Danny Phantom after not watching it for about 3-4 years after it went off air. I'll eventually watch all episodes but for now I'll be on some shaky ground for characters ^^;).**

**Bye for now! *goes ghost and flies away***


End file.
